High School Secrets
by ichangedit
Summary: 5 years after interviews nigel abby and kuki have formed the best team the FBI has ever known! know it is up to them to not only solve a very important case abut also survive high school! sparks fly, friend reunite, and secrets are unleashed!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my first story soo just me some slack! plzzz

pairings; 4/3, 2/5, 1/362 triangles 1/362/lizzie

summary:5 years after interviews abby, nigel, and kuki have joined the FBI making up the best team in history team V *i couldnt think of something, and it fits* nigel being the teams captin and boy genius, abby the super secert spy and all to their surprise kuki, the girl who wouldnt hurt a fly, is the super deadly and dangerously beautiful assasin... but is very good and serious with her job just like the others. now it is up to them to go on a dangerous mission... SURVIVING HIGH SCHOOL! friends will be united, hearts broken, romances once again spark! but in the end someone is betrayed!

Nigel Uno: red t-shirt, grey cargos, white tennis shoes, sunglasses, spiky brown hair, grey eyes

Hoagie Gilligan: light blue button down, white under shirt, lost a lot of weight, brown cargos, tennis shoes, lost the avitar hat, wears the goggles pulled back.

kuki sanban: green aero v-neck, black mini skirt, tennis shoes _long_ black hair, green headband. Assasin outfit: _super super short _shorts, _teeny tiny _bra form of a shirt, 2 guns, 2 customized kais, and black stilettos

wally beatles: orange t-shirt, baggy jeans, shaggy blonde bowl cut, and white tennis shoes

abby linclon: dark blue tank top, dark skinny jeans, white tennis shoes, and gold hoops. Spy outfit: same as kukis but dark blue and no straps... p.s also carries around 2 pistols and instead of kais she has tracking chips!

p.p.s nigel, abby, and kuki all wear identical black watches that up date them on missions and change them into their outfits

* * *

kuki POV

" team V please report to the bosses pffice ASAP!" _what did we do now? we havent been there in a long time.. maybe we are goin on a mis- _i was cut out of my train of thought when nigel said "team im happy to say that we have been chosen for a classified mission" "really? what are we going to do? oh oh oh do i get tio kill anyone?" "ummm im not going to answer that last one kuki.." i blushed embarassed they still havent gotten used to me being an assasin, i mean we have known eachother since we were like 10... but i was different then. now im not that small fragile air head i used to be.. well i have my blonde moments but not a lot i have changed since my parents and sister mushi were murdered, my inspiration in to becoming a assasin. But back to basics as we entered the bosses office he immedintly began talking yhis is how the conversation went

boss: you have chosen to go on a classified case that only your team is capible of.. do you accept?

Nigel: *tries to keep excitement of voice* yes my team and i accept this challenge

boss: good i thought you might. *give nigel file* here read over this... and team v?

us: yes sir?

boss: good luck

as we headed out the door abby spoke up ans said "good luck? what the crap he never has said that before?" when we arrived in our private area still a little shocked we decided to read over the file.

**CLASSIFIED! MISSION SPECKS! NIGEL UNO, ABBY LINCLON AN KUKI SANBAN ARE TOO DESTROY 10 MINUTES AFTER READING **

MISSION: You are to blend in at gallagher high school and act like normal students. there have been reports of mysterious missing people and leading to bodies have being found mostly in near by dumps it is up to you to find out what has been happening and why. And remember **KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE AND ENEMIES CLOSER!**

FAKE IDENTITIES:

Nigel Uno: try out for all political clubs and student council president and MAKE IT!

Abigal (abby) linclon: try out for all musical clubs and become head of all of those

Kuki Sanban: become head cheerleader and become the envy of all the girls ( that wont be hard all assasins are very attractive)

AND DONT FAIL ME! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO FAILERS!

P.S you should be happy i read your files and it seems to be that 2 of your old friends are at gallagher high wallabe (wally) beatles, and hoagie Gilligan

after we read that last part we blacked out and found ourselves in some strange place with to _very familiar_ faces looking down at us with shock written all over their faces...

* * *

** IF ANYONE TAKES THE TIME TO READ THIS PLZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! R AND R PEOPLE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 WE MEET AGAIN! **

Kuki POV

"ahhhhhhhh! omg where are we? wait wher is my pi- i mean urr.." i screamed "um excuse me but do i know you?" said hoagie " of course you do stupid well at least you better remember abby!" "abby! *squeezes abby into bear hug* aww ive you soo much! and the others too *blush" "wa-wa- wally? is that you?" oh my god wally changed a lot he is soo hot and hes _taller! " kuk-kuki? is it really you?_ ive missed you a lot!" "aww wally ive missed you so much too! *gives wally famous kuki hug*" oh gee thanks for the hugs and hellos really apperciate it -sarcastic-" said nigel i could nt help but laugh at the look in his eyes they were filled with happiness and questions... probally about rachel. " umm not to ruin the moment kids but so you mind tell THE CLASS WHO THE HECK YOU ARE AND WHY YOU RUINED MY CLASS?" "said the very angry teacher.

"im sorry ma'am but we just got lost.. because we are new students?" said nigel. " yup, we are the new students.." i said well at least the teacher was a dude so if he didnt belive us i could just make him belive us... "ahh you must be nigel, abby, and kuki. its good to meet you i told the class all about you i read your biographies!" "you what!" i said apparently the words came out and sounded like a threat and i freaked the whole class out. " umm ya i uhh did i-i-im s-ss-sorry i should of asked." said the freaked out teacher. "oh no its ok im just not used to that. thats all" "okay if you say so." well why dont you guys just sit down umm lets see abby sit next to hoagie and kuki and nigel take thise 2 seats in the back. Okay?" great i dont even get to sit next to wally. he has a fan club of girls around him _trying_ but failing at flirting with him. he looked very annoyed. it took a lot not to laugh.

Wally POV

ugg this cruddy girls they are soo annoying! always trying to flirt with me _oh wally you are sooo strong or ohh wally you are the hottest guy ever!_ ugg cant they just get a cruddy life or somethin? i mean because of them i cant sit next to kuki! she has to sit next to nigel! i mean not that im jealous or anything... ok maybe i am i mean kuki is like hottest girl in the whole school! and shes been here for like... what 5 minutes? great now ace will go after her! i mean the guy is captin of the football team and had a crush on kuki since he was lik 10. now that im in the TND i might have a better shot at her i mean she remembers me so she could be in the tnd too... **ring ring ring!** cruddy bell soo annoying... well at least football practice starts now... wait i think i heard kuki just say something about cheerleading try outs? this will be good. because each girl has to make up a dance... and hopefully kuki does a goood dance. cant wait to see her in that skirt...

* * *

Kuki POV

yay yay yay cheer try outs! i hope they dont notice my skirt is like 2 inches shorter...oh well.. **5 girls later** wow some of these girls suck.. hey look its my turn! i hope wally sees mt dance! being an assasin has its perks.. like having to be able to dance like a pussy cat doll... ok im ready and im soo gonna nail it! and make head captin.. or else *shudders* wish me luck!

* * *

Wally POV

today we ended football practice early so we could watch the cheerleaders tryouts ya we may be perverted but hey its worth it! good kukis up i wonder whats she will...

**12 minutes later... after kukis dance**

wow.. that. was. AMAZING. she reminded me of a frickin pussy cat doll.. but better. she did twists and turns and flips and splits and lifted up her shirt and skirt and little... she was like a shakira pussy cat doll.. but now all the guys have made a bet saying they would be kukis first boyfriend... and guess who bet the highest? yup the jerk that stole her heart when she was 10... his name is ACE THE FRICKIN TEEN! he also bet she would get her to sleep with him... boy when i get my hands on him... he will wish he was NEVER EVER EVEN BORN!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! DONT SKIP!

Authors note! Rachel and lizzies describtion! cuz i forgot to add it...

Rachel McKenzie: shoulder lenght blonde hair, blue eyes, orange tank top, blue under tank, black skinny jeans, zebra print heart shape earrings, white tennis shoes. p.p.s if ANYONE thinks rachel should join team V w/ nigel, abby, and kuki PLEASE LET ME KNOW! cuz it was my original idea! :P

lizzie: still a fattie *gag* 2 reddish-brown braids, yellow t-shirt, blue under shirt, knee lenght jean skirt *gag again* white tennis shoes, and glasses, and some how a cheerleader... but at the bottom of the pyramid...

SHOULD LIZZIE DIE IN THIS STORY? LIKE LETS SAY OH I DONT KNOW SHE THREATENS TO TELL EVERYONE TEAM Vs TRUE IDENTITES? AND KUKI GET MAD AND KILLS HER? let me know... i wouldnt mind...

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! AND WATCH OUT FOR MY NEW 1/3 ONE SHOT! ITS CALLED _SHE NEEDS TO KNOW!_**

**_P.P.P.S IM A FAN OF 3/4 BUT A 1/3 ONE SHOT ISNT VERY COMMON AND I MEAN SOME PEOPLE JUST WANY A CHANGE FOR A CHANCE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**hey peoples! this is really the real chapter 3.. the _other_ chapter 3 was just an authors note!**

**Hoagie POV**

oh my god... the guys are back... THIS IS AWESOME! i wonder if they know about the TND? i mean they remembered us.. soo i bet that means they are! this is soo cool we can go on missions together and get chilidogs.. ok well i get chilidogs! and we ca- "hoagie whats up with you? you got this distant face goin on... u thinkin bout chihdogs or somthin?" said abby. "ummm sure..." "hmm hmm alrit' tell abby whats goin on.. is it kuki? i mean i know she has changed but its nothin to wor-" "wait what do you mean by kuki has changed? she seems the same.. but hotter..*gets slapped by abbys hat* owww! what was that for?" i asked. "no one messes with my best friend you here?" "umm ok" i said meakly. "good" was the last thing abby said before she left with a smirk shown on her face...

**kuki POV**

omg! high school is soo much fun! i mean all the boys are really nice to me! i mean i know about their bet.. but its fun to take advantage of them *snickers* its my favorite hobby. plus i also heard what ace said , cant wait to break his heart and leaving him feeling rejected. but the sad thing is, is that wally also was part of the bet... hopefully he joined only cuz he likes me and not because all the other guys are doing it._ beep beep beep_ went my spy watch. agg! not now i thought, this is like one of my only classes with wally.. that all changed when i saw who i got to kill... it was the girl who ruined my best friends life when he was 11.. her name is LIZZY DEVINE... this will be fun!

nigel POV

" nigel uno? is it really you?" said the voice of an angel " why why why if it isnt surpreme leader miss rachel mckenze" she giggled that giggle i love " why yes it is but im no surpreme leader anymore" she said, " of course you are if i dont remember you saying you will always be a surpreme leader at heart!" we both blushed "ya.. those were the good days.. fighting 'evil adults' and all" "ya i miss those days to.. and ive missed you too" i said without relizing what i said, " really? nigel ive missed you soo much... i - i -" we were both cut out of the moment we were having by that voice. the voice that belonged to the girl who ruined my childhood.. that girls name was lizzy devine. and i knew that she was going to try and shove rachel away from me as far as possible, just like she did when we were ten.. so i did the only sensible thing i could do... i kissed rachel mckenze right in front of lizzys ugly face. and guess what.. she kissed me back.. "rachel" i said breathless from the kiss "rachel mckenze would you be my girlfriend?" "yes, you have no idea how long ive wanted you to say that." "haha you have no idea how long it has taken me to get the guts to say that." we laughed and walked away hand in hand with the biggest smiles on our faces.

**best 2nd day of school... ever!**

**

* * *

**

**hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i know i kind of rushed that last part! lol but i hope you still enjoyed!**

**~britishmexi27 leaving for tea! and cookies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5!**

**whoo hoo! chapter 5 baby! in this chapter wally sees something he shouldnt have! dun dund dun!**

**wally POV**

finally! i can get away from those cruddy stalker girls! seriously! they need a life! ugg... anyway i wonder what kuki is doing right now... _ahhhhhh!_ oh. my. god i know that scream anywhere.. that what the scream of kuki sanban. "crud" i said while sprinting towards the area where te scream came from.. i wish i had not, because what i saw ruined my view of kuki... forever. there she was sweating and panting with a lot of cuts and bruises all over her body, wearing the skimppiest outfit ive ever seen. but the worst part was that right next to her lay 2 dead tnd operatives with gashes and bullets going through them. and kuki was the one who caused them. she was a murderer. the girl i was in love with is a murderer. when i thought it couldnt get any worse i moved my foot a little and a twig snapped.. the last thing i remember brfore blacking out was the sight of kukis eyes the shock that passed through them before she lounged at me.

**kuki POV**

why why why why! ugg! its all my fault! if i didnt scream wally wouldnt be here right now! wait, now that he knows.. how will he react? will he still like me? i hope he understands.. oh crap its time for _the talk_ its more embarrising than the *cough* real talk... well here goes nothing! great i just saw my chances of dating wally wizz right by me *sniff* i hate my job.. sometimes :( ok.. now its offically time! wish me luck!

**wally POV**

where am i? i thought then the memories started flooding into my head. "umm wally u ok?" kuki asked." umm yay" i said why would kuki do something like that? thats not the kuki i know.. "im-im soo sorry wally! i didnt mean for you to see that i-i just.. im a different person now.. but im still the same. its just complicated and...i know you are freaked out and dont want to be my friend. or even be in the same school as me but i -" i couldnt take it anymore i oulled her into a hug i should have given her a long time ago. "shh shh kuki i dont care what you did to them, i just want to know why did you kill 2 fellow TND operatives..?" i said, "umm wally im not part of the tnd.. im part of a different organization.." oh crud is she a teen ninja? " umm are you a teen ninja?" i said totally taken back. "no wally, im part of the-" she was cut off because out of no where nigel and abby came out and said, "kuki i think you have told him enough.. you are lucky we didnt brain wash him into thinking that never happened." kuki sighed and said "i know." wait not to interrupt.. but WHAT THE CRUD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" 'kuki" said nigel, "you know what to do.." "but-but i cant.. it will freak him out." she said. "haha abby thinks it would be funny to see the look on his face when he finds out kuki is stronger than him.." nigel and kuki both laughed at that. "umm kuki be stronger than me.. please i would love to see her try-" i was cut off when kuki tackled me and had me in a head lock that i somehow couldnt get out of.. "haha think again.. you may think you are stronger than me.. but sorry to burst your bubble.. im way stronger than the whole frickin football team combined.." and sadly again i blackouted... hoping it was all just a dream...

* * *

Abby POV

ugg i cant belive that girl.. she may be abbys best friend.. but she cant just go around killing people! woah that didnt sound right, especially since its kuki im talking about. i miss the old kuki, but i also like this new kuki. i mean she is the same care-free personality, her unnartrual perkiness, her kindness for everyone. but the things that have changed just fit her.. i know its weird boss thinks she is a prodigy at being an assasin, she has the ability to keep her emotions under control, shes fast and i mean really fast, she is good with weapons weirdly enough, and she is the prettist girl on the face of the earth... she even has a certificat! signed by the president! and the FBI! but she is also super smart... not as smart as nigel though. but over the years she has changed a lot, its like she is in the middle still a kid but an adult at the same time, sometimes i wish we never joined the FBI. i mean its great and all but i missed everyone soo much... but secretly i missed hoagie the most.. abby has had a crush on that boy since she was 10. but abby knows that he only likes her as a friend. but i know that abbys going to make him change his mind... i can just feel it!


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6!**

**yay! chapter 6! i didnt think i would get this far! well really i didnt think i would get any reviews... but still! *victory dance* whoop whoop *sneeze sneeze cough* ugg the only down side is this frickin flu! ruined everything! but i didnt have to go to school today... anyway ENJOY! REVEIW! EAT A COOKIE! DRINK SOME TEA!**

**wALLY pov**

that jerk! he thinks that just because he is football captin he gets first dibs on kuki! i called her first! since i was 10! well so did he... but thats not the point. today after 4th period i uhh over heard him talking to kuki about something and then.. HE ASKED HER OUT! can you belive the guts he has! i mean sure i still may be freaked about kuki killing bill and bob the other day... but still! and the worst part is she just giggled and said yes! i cant belive it! he wasnt even starring at her face! his eyes were like super glued to her chest _soo were your eyes_ i thought... but thats not the point they are now offically dating! she SAT ON HIS LAP AT LUNCH! ugg i cant stand it.. i have to talk to abby about it, maybe she can talk to kuki about this **_mistake/problem_**...

**Kuki POV**

hahaha my life is great! i mean ace asked me out! i mean i guess he is cute but not as cute as wally, he has an accent but not as hot as wallys, and he plays football not as good as wally though... ugg! i cant stop thinking about him. ever since the day he saw me kill those pathectic losers (TND members) i feel a little closer to him.. and i also dont want him telling any one about that. i have been keeping an close eye on him, like i know that he over heard ace asking me out, i know that he was starring at me sitting in aces lap today _so was every one else_ and i know he absolutely hates aces guts, and lastly he still is a little freaked out about me killing some one.. it turns out they were new TND opertives. their memorial is today. i think i might go just in case wally accidently blurts my little secret.. he was known to not be able to keep a secret back then. only 3 more classes until the memorial. what should i wear? black? red? oh i know PURPLE! perfect! well here goes nothing!

**

* * *

**

**the memorial... names: bob thorn and bill sode *i couldnt think of anything else..***

**Wlly POV**

shes here. kuki is here. at the memorial. for the people she killed. and she is walking towards me. with a smirk on her beautiful face. (gulp). "hey wally" kuki said, "h-hey kuki.. what are you doing here? you arent a TND opertive! how did you get in past sercurity?" she put a finger under my chin and made me look her straight in the eye and she very sexly, "silly silly wally, i have my ways." and just giggled and left me standing there red in the face and shocked. _what has happened to kuki over the years.. she is just soo... different now.. but in a good way._ "every one take your seats! the *sniff* memorial is about to start!" said rachel aka the TND leader (thats a shock). i took a seat next to some friends, including hoagie. and i could see kuki sitting front row. with a expression on her face. was it victory? happiness? or was it worry? who knows what she thinks about now a days. i will find out later during the after party. and speaking of which, here she comes now, clad in her mid-thigh dark purple dress _god she looks hot_. "hey wally that ur girlfriend" said some TND member "cuz if she isnt i will take her" chaz said, "take who?" said an up coming kuki "take you" chaz said trying not to sound nervous, "hmm hmm ya *looks him up and down* umm first of all yuck! and second i have a boyfriend already so back off loser." kuki said. i wish she didnt because chaz is our best fighter and he would snap kuki in half. but boy was i wrong before he even had the chance to get his fist even close to her kuki kicked him in the crotch, elbowed his chest, and round housed kicked his face and did some other advanced moves. and then just left. leaving us and chaz dumbfounded. "ok you would think that that would be a turn of, but that jusst made her hotter than she already was!" sadly he was right, the way she fought she did it kind of, kind of like one of those professionals did it. thats when it hit me. KUKI SANBAN WAS AN ASSASIN. and i knew nigel and abby have something to do with it... this will be interesting


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**omg! wally is catching on to kukis secret! will she have to confess? or will he catch her in the act! read to find out!**

**kuki POV**

i cant belive it. he knows. wally knows im a assasin. i found out earlier today when he pulled me into a janitors closet and whispered in my ear i know your secret, meet me at lunch, we need to talk. and then he just left me standing there in the closet shocked beyond belief. and of course right after that i ran to go get abby. we made a plan. abby will hide in the backround listening, and if things get out of hand she will jump out and we both knock out wally. and then i will just have to... _confess..._oh crap lunch is in 10 minutes. well i guess i better start packing up. *sniffles* and find a new job... hmmm i wonder if the CIA still wants me...

~~~~~~~at lunch in a private area~~~~~~~~

Wally POV

"umm wally how did you find out?" she asked. ok i guess she really is an assasin. "well i knew you changed, but it hit me after you killed bill and bob-" "kuki you went on a killing spree again?" said abby who came out of no where. "wait abby is here? i didnt even, the TND scanner-" "haha u think that hunk of junk is high tec-" abby would have finished if kuki didnt eblow her side. "what she means to say is that we are way more advanced than your technology." kuki finished for her. "what do you mean 'more advanced' we have the highest ranking tech that is out there." they both laughed "hahhahaha not where we are from." abby said, "where exactly are you from?" they both went dead silent. "wally do you really want to know?" said kuki "yes! i want to know ive want to know this whole frickin time! so will you just frickin tell me what cruddy organization you are in!" "(sigh) okay you win... only on one condition." said abby "you cant tell anyone or anything or we will have you brainwashed or have kuki personally kill you... soo if i were you i wouldnt tell anyone. woah this organization must be strict... but its worth it, i mean not only will it bring me closer to kuki but maybe i could join (A/N:haha in his dreams! XD) "ok... wally, nigel, abby, and i are part of the FBI." " well that explains a lot" hmm i always took kuki as a CIA person... i wasnt shocked at all. but they were! ohh the look on their faces! priceless! "umm wally you arent freaking out or laughing?" said kuki still in shock. "why would i laugh at my best friend? i mean i have known you since i was 10 i think i would know if you were lying or not (kuki tears up) aww kuki dont cry!" "im not crying i just have something in my eye!" she said, "wow kuki just wow you have been shot in the ribs and had your skull cracked and you would have just said nah i just need a bandage and i can walk it off, but when wally does this you cry! i dont think i get you anymore!" "haha you never did! and wally thanks for being cool about all of this... and you know the other day i broke up with ace... so now that im single.. maybe you would-" "i would love to go out with you." i said with the biggest smile ever on my face one that matched hers. "ugg this lovey dovey stuff is grossing abby out.." "haha now that im with wally and nigel has rachel. there is only thing left..." "hooking you up with hoagie." and with that we ran off laughing with abby at our heels blushing like theres no tomorrow.

* * *

this is the start of a new adventure and a new beginning... but what they didnt know is that a very heart broken and hungry for revenge girl happened to over hear EVERYTHING! and her name was lizzy devine!

* * *

**Hahahaha! cliffhanger! reveiw and read! wait.. i mean READ AND REVIEW! chapter 7 is in the making! i need ideas of how to kill lizzy! should rachel join team V? and how will kuki and wally share their first kiss! will ace help lizzy get revenge!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**sorry i havent updated in awhile! i was working *coughsleepingcough*! anyway in this chapter abby and kuki have to tell nigel they told wally! and did nigel break one of the rules also!**

**nigel:oh ya i broke the rules! im a tough dude like that *wipes hands***

**abby: hahaha says the guy that wears rainbow monkey underwear! **

**nigel: i told you not to tell!**

**kuki: you wear rainbow monkey underwear! hahaha i never even did! cant wait to post it on facebook for rachel to see!**

**nigel: nooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**

* * *

**

Nigel POV

i cant believe i just did that. well i guess i can, i mean i cant keep a secret from rachel. she is the real love of my life. unlike the dreadful lizzy. i wonder what happened to her? yehh who cares about her i have rachel. which brings me back to my problem. i told her everything. i told her about me, kuki, abby, and the FBI! after i told her she did the unexpected she said that she didnt wouldnt care if i was in the mafia as long as i still loved her and didnt change! i almost fainted. but the weird thing is, is that earlier kuki came up to me and said she, abby, and wally had to tell me something important. oh god is kuki pregnant?im gonna kill wally. she almost got pregnant on the job once! abby was freaking out saying 'shes a 14 year old girl and not a virgin!' and 'who did this to you? abbys gonna kill him!' but thank god it was just a sick joke some medical n00b tried out on her! abby made sure he never did that ever again... the look on his face, priceless! crap! im 5 minutes 45 seconds late from the time they told me to meet them. this better be good!

* * *

Kuki POV

he is late! nigel uno is late! hahaha it brings back memories from when we first found out we all joined the FBI and were placed on the same team...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (STILL kukis POV)

_i wonder who will be on my team? i hope they are nice! i mean some spies are really snotty, and those smart people are nerds! oh my god! what if it is an all assasin team! the other assasins are mean *pout*. hey look the first team member came! she looks familiar?she must be the spy! well here goes nothing! (A/N; their conversation will be in chatroom form cuz its fun and easier!)_

abby: hey im abby we must be in the same team! im guessing you are the assas- oh my god! kuki sanban!

kuki(me): oh my god! abby! its been like 2 years since ive seen you! where have you been! and you work here as a spy? im not surprised!

abby:... you are an assasin? but...

kuki: ya... well you see, my parents and mushi were murderd by this jack*** the nigh we moved to japan, and welll... i was really POed and tracked the dude down and killed me, and somehow this agent saw how advanced i was and signed me up, the next thing i know im an professional assasin working for the FBI... *nervous smile*

abby: ummm... im really sorry for your loss and all but... where were you living before the FBI found you?

kuki: i was in a gang called the midnight raiders

abby: *chokes* KUKI THAT IS THE MOST FEARED GANG IN THE WHOLE FRICKIN WORLD HOW DID YOU MAKE IT? AND I MEAN YOU COULD HAVE CALLED ME ABBYS PARENTS HAVE AN EXTRA ROOM SINCE CREE LEFT FOR COLLEGE! AND YOU KILLED SOMEONE! IM VERY SHOCKED! I MEAN YOU ARE THE NICEST PERSON ABBY HAS EVER KNOWN!

kuki: i know abby, i have just changed since then... i mean i like the new me, but im still the same! the only thing that changed is that im not an airheaded ditz and i kill people professionally now... ok that last part came out wrong... and the midnight raiders are total wimps! i mean they didnt even kill people! ugg, and they like worshiped me cuz i killed their leader or 'main homeboy' and they are like soooo annoying!

abby: *confused face* ummmm ok... this will be hard to get used to... but you know this could be fun, i mean we could train together, meet cute boys cuz i mean you are the hottest 13 year old i have ever met, and we could steal some goods! whoop whoop oh oh oh we could candy hunting partners since henie went all barbie on me!

kuki: lol that would be great! and abby you are really hot too! and have wanted to be your candy hunting partner since i was like 10!

both: i mean your hot as in a complinment and not in a gay way! lol! stop coping me! roflmao!

kuki: ive missed you *hug*

abby: abby missed you too! *hug*

nigel: hey fellow team ma- oh my god abby and kuki!

Abby: haha looks like 3/5 of the gang is getting back together *victory dance*

kuki: awww! nigel i missed you soooo much! *hug*

nigel: i missed you to.. but does this mean that kuki is the... assasin?

abby and kuki: YUP!

nigel: -faints-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuki POV

sigh those were the days, now its time to tell him! wish me luck!

* * *

Wally POV

great kuki has to tell nigel that she told me! i mean why cant abby tell him? i mean i can tell something happened between them a while back... oh my god maybe they used to date! crap speaking of date i need to ask kuki out! god no, nigel just walked in. "hey nigel we need to tell you something.." said kuki, "you arent pregnant are you?" he said _pregnant why would she- wait i dont want to know_ "no im not pregnant silly! we just need to tell you that we told wally because i mean its only fair because you told rachel-" she said, "ummm im glad you told wally and all... but HOW THE CRUD DO YOU KNOW I TOLD RACHEL?" "HAHAHA abby knows everything fool!" said abby. nigel blushed. "well now that we have this settled... kuki would you like to go on a date with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**whoop! chapter 9! *sniffles* i just have to thank all of the super awesome people out there that really reviewed my first story! *passes out cookies to random reviewers* U ROCK!**

**wally: i know i do**

**me: *facepalm* not you**

**kuki: ya silly, she means mE**

**wally: nuh uh!**

***argues***

**me: anyway... heres the 9th chapter... wow that was funny to.. uh type? *dances to love like woe***

**chapter 9**

**kuki pov**

_must kill, must kill _were the only thoughts going through my head. i havent killed anyone in like... 3 weeks! its hard! i mean once you kill 12 people its never the same! i mean first i havent had time to kill lizzy, because of this retarded thing called _homework?_ and now that abby and hoagies are dating and same with me and wally *dreamy sigh*. but i mean i just sometimes want to jump out of my seat and- hey! thats a great idea! im totally going to do that! i just need to get my pistols from out of my locker... "excuse me? mr. science? (sorry for the retarded name) can i go to my locker?" i said as sweetly as i could, "of c-course kuki" man, do i have him wrapped around my finger or what? "thank you" i said while walking out the door with a smirk on my face. but little find i know is that abby saw my smirk, and it just happened to be my killing spree smirk.

Abby POV

oh crap. those were the only thoughts going through my head. kuki just left to go to her locker. and she was wearing her signatrue killing spree smirk. and when she goes in to assasin mode nothing can stop her. i mean on our last mission in bali we had to get like 100 FBI assassins just to get her out of the black market that was abusing rainbow monkeys. yes, kuki still loves rainbow monkeys. not that she would ever admitt it though, but i still the childish shine in her eye when we walk past a rainbow monkey store. great, kuki just got back to class, and slowly getting out of her seat, and then i swear that like 2 assassins came out the shadows, kukis other bffs chealsea and samantha, right after kuki screamed KILLING SPREE!

kUKI POV

ok im back in the class. i ran into chelsea and samantha while i was next to my locker, and to my surprise they said that killing sprees just werent the same without me :) that was touching, so of course i told them about my plan, and naturally they know who not to kill. so now i slowly started getting up and screamed KILLING SPREE so loud the 5 classes next to us came in, hahaha more prey! and now its time to hunt! i got out my two pistols and shot everything i saw, exsept for of course nigel and abby. it started out fun, until i felt something cold on the back of my neck, and it just happened to be my old partner. her name was Rachel Mckenzie. and before i had the chance to say anything she said, "may i join the fun?" "anytime partner, anytime" i said smiling. things couldnt be any better than going on a killing spree with your old partner/bff! well that was until a certain somebody came in with a horrified look on their face...

**and thats it ladies and gentlemen! i hope you enjoyed!**

**kuki: yay! killing spree!**

**wally: 0.o i thought that was only for the story!**

**kuki: (evil laugh) that was until i drank mexi's tea!**

**me: you drank my tea! nooo! *growls* u will pay!**

**hoagie: *walks in* meowwww cat fight!**

**me and kuki: shut up!**

**abby: *hits hoagie with hat* **

**hoagie: wat was that for?**

**abby: nothin... cheese...**

**p.s i know that i spelled secret wrong! dont blame me! i suck at spelling! *sniffs* i wish i could though.. and just remeber everybody**

**less than 3... less than 3... 3**

**~britishmexi27 leaving for tea! and cookies!**

**p.p.s i am going to call myself mexi now in my stories :) kk!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

**mexi: yay chappie 10**

**wally: wow this story actully got reviewed! im shocked!**

**mexi: wow wally wat big words u used! u tryin to impress kuki? *nudge nudge***

**wally: ya- i mean... eww girls are... icky?**

**abby and kuki walk in**

**abby: wat you just say? *pulls out katana ***

**kuki: *gasp* wally that was beyond rude! *pulls out kais***

**wally: *hides behind mexi***

**mexi: nooooooooooooooo!**

**hoagie: o.o.. um disclaimer mexi does not own KND! _thank god!_**

**_mexi:_ hey! hurtful! **

* * *

ace POV

man that lizzy girl is wack! she comes runnung up to saying KUKI IS AN ASSASSIN! AND ABBY IS A SPY! AND THEY WORK FOR THE FBI!

i mean WTF much? why would sweet, innocent, hot, makes megan fox look ugly, kuki be an assassin? that is beyond unbelive- KILLING SPREE! was the last thing i heard before i broke out into a run to the room where the scream came from. OMFG (Oh my frickin gosh) there she was, clad in a pair of black skinny jeans and a aero loww v-neck, screamm at the top of her lungs KILLING SPREE! i dont belive it! that lizzy freak was right! oh crap kuki is looking right at me. i broke into a run. but what i didnt know was that kuki was hot on my heels..

kuki POV

oh my frickin rainbow monkey crap! ace saw me go on a killing spree! he wasnt supposed to get away! im coming for him! ahah! i got him! "let me go u murderer!" ace said,"what are you talking about silly?" i said, he was totally not convinced. "lizzy was right you are an assassin!" "what! how does that fattie know!" i screeched "she told me after first period" he said. frick. i totally forgot i have to kill her... hmmmmm maybe i can take ace as a hostage... "ohhh aceeee" i cooed. "*drool* ya kuki.." oh ya he still likes me "could you pretty pretty please not tell anyone it would make kuki verrry happy" i purred, "okay, whatever you say k-kuki." score! " now, now acee we need to hide you.. can you think of a place that no one everr goes?" i said "hmmm hmmm the old cliff area there is a cave place. i can hide there" "perrrrfect" ok now how can i get him there... oh i know maybe i can get someone from the FBI to drag him there.! (A/N: i need name ideas) that one guy owes me one... ok now i have to get back to class.. and explain to abby why i... uh freaked out... this is going to be a longgggg day...

Abby POV

that girl is soo dead when i get my hands on her! i wonder what make her freak out? she knows better than to- ohhhh *sigh* she misses killing people... thats why.. hey is that.. RACHEL? man its been forever since ive seen her! oh... soo this is the rachel nigel is dating, maybe thats why he told her... so i guess kuki is the only one to get in trouble... i wonder what hoagie will think of all of this? *dreamy sigh* i cant believe he asked me out! he is soo sweet, and kind, but he tells the lamest joke ever! still! we need to work on that.. anyway, kuki just walked into the room. shes talking to rachel about something... they are now hugging and crying.. and of course me being me, i walk up and say, "you got room for abby to join the hug?" they just laugh and take me in. meybe ill let kuki off the hook today... but i wonder why kuki and rachel were crying... ill ask later..

* * *

**OKAY GUYS THAT WAS CHAPPIE 10! IM SOO EXCITED! I RE-WROTE THAT LIKE... 15 TIMES...**

mexi: this is getting interesting!

nigel walks in

Nigel: why wasnt i in it!

mexi: you were mentioned?

wally: hey i wasnt in it either!

hoagie: ditto!

mexi: oh boo-hoo! now go get me some tea! *makes hand motion*

wally: what makes you think you are the boss!

nigel+hoagie: ya!

Mexi: do it or else!

wally: pshh im not scared!

mexi: so you are saying you would rather watch Jersey Shore re-runs than get me tea!

nigel: *runs to get mexi tea*

wally+hogie: wait up!

mexi: hahaha! i dont even like jersey shore! suckers... heheheheee

AND REMEBER EVERYONE!

JUSTIN BIEBER SINGS LIKE A GIRL!

justin bieber: hey! dont blame me! all gays sing like girls!

mexi: XD i knew it! $5 EVERYONE!


End file.
